


Pygmalion

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't quit now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- I don't own them
> 
> Characters/Pairing -- Castle, Implied Castle/Beckett
> 
> Author’s Note -- written for day 6 of 12_daysofficmas day 8

Some days he doesn't know why he does this. He knows his daughter worries about him, his mother, too. Maybe he's still an irresponsible child and in comparison to Alexis, sometimes Richard does feel less mature than his daughter.

He had started working with Beckett for purely financial reasons. He made his money with his imagination. Richard had needed a new muse. Beckett became his Nikki Heat. That was fine, better than fine. He had another best-selling series on his hands.

Then something changed. He had fallen in love with her. That wasn't supposed to happen. Each case became more dangerous than the last and yet, Richard never gave much though to quitting. He was in this for the long haul, even if Beckett wasn't interested in him. Only, he didn't believe that was true. He thought it was just possible he had found something Beckett was afraid of. Truth be told, he was a little frightened, too. He didn't have a great track record with women.

His heart was at risk. His life was at risk. Yet, Richard knew he couldn't stop. He had become Pygmalion and he needed his muse more than ever.


End file.
